lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akagi Yua
|Akagi Yua}}, '''is a minor character and one of the Cures who attends in PreCure Academy, and also appears in Boing Boing! Precure as one of the main characters. She lives in an apartment atop of a beauty salon in Odayakana with her sister and her fiance.' Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Cutesy' (キュア キュート Kyua ''Kyūto) History Early Life Yua was born into a very loving family, and spent a lot of time with her family. One day, her parents got a job offer in a start up company, which took up a lot of her parents time, so Yua spent more time raised by her big sister, Akemi. Then, her parents started working abroad, which made Yua upset, not being able to see her parents more often. It wasn't until her family attended a business party, she met Moe and let out all her qualms about having her parents away. They became best friends from then on. As the years went by, more and more things started changing for Yua. Her sister met a nice guy, and Yua kept seeing him more and more often. After her sister graduated from cosmetology school and become the owner of a beauty salon in the city. She moved in with her sister and her fiance in the apartment atop of her beauty salon. Becoming Cure Cutesy Appearance In her normal form, Yua has medium long red hair with some resting in front of her shoulders. She has hazel eyes, and is of average height. At school, she wears a white collared shirt with a pastel pink vest and tie, with red heart buttons on her sleeves. A light pink skirt with pastel gaps, and white thigh-high socks with black Mary Janes. She carries around a gray and white bag. Outside of school, she wears a white shirt with a pink heart design. Her shirt is tucked into a dark brown skirt with suspenders. There are pink heart buttons on her suspenders. There's also pink knee socks and dark brown, lace up ankle boots. She carries around the same bag she takes to school so she can carry Marbles around in it. As Cure Cutesy, Yua's hair and eyes turn light pink. Her hair remains about the same length, with pink orbs with hearts on it are attached to the hair resting in front of her shoulders. Her outfit is white and pink. Her dress includes buttons on the torso with a pleated bubble skirt. Her dress is separated by a pink belt with a light pink heart gem in the middle. There is a long pink cape cut in the middle of the back and front, connected to a big pink heart gem embedded where her collar bone is. She wears white knee socks, white boots with buttons in the middle, and pink cloth sticking out in front. She also wears long, white gloves with transparent, pink, puffy arm warmers that reach her wrists, and her Mist Bouncer on her left wrist. Personality Yua is a very calm and caring girl. She tries hard to keep others happy, even at times of despair, and is usually the voice of reason in most of Moe and Kyo's arguments. Her understanding is sometimes her flaw, as she usually goes with what other wants to make them happy. Despite her cute and subdued exterior, she actually loves creepy and dark things, from movies to books. She got really into nail art because of her sister. Out of everyone on her team, she plays video games the most, her favorite types being horror and survival games. Sometimes though, she wishes she could be a bit more selfish and say what' s on her mind. Cure Cutesy '"The Protector of Love and Affection, Cure Cutesy!"' 愛と アフェクションの保護者, キュアキュート！ Ai to afekushon no hogo-sha, Kyua Kyūto!'' Cure Cutesy (キュアキュート Kyua Kyūto) is Yua's alter ego. Yua transforms by saying Precure! Switch, on! Though Cutesy has a high attack, she rarely attacks an enemy directly. Physically, she simply fends off enemies. Her magical attacks are only used to paralyze or blind enemies. Transformation Yua's Mist Bouncer will appear on her left wrist. She swipes her hand across the device's screen and shouts "Precure! Switch, on!". Her clothes turn white as the Love Essence pops out and disassembles itself to cloth her into her Precure outfit. She then jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Essence Cleanse' - The first finishing attack that Cutesy and her teammates use to purify Osoroshimos. |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Cutesy can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *'Cutesy Paralysis' - Cure Cutesy summons a paralyzing field below the enemy's feet, trapping them in their place *'Blinding Love' - Cure Cutesy summons a shinning ball of energy to blind the enemy. *'Heart Beat' - Cure Cutesy forms a heart before her and punches it, the impact sending a shockwave toward the enemy Relationships [[Kawaguchi Moe|'Kawaguchi Moe']]: Yua's oldest and best friend. [[Fuchida Kyo|'Fuchida Kyo']]: Being more subdued than Moe, Kyo and Yua got along much better and quicker, leading to them becoming friends. [[Marbles|'Marbles']]: She gave Yua the Love Essence, which turned her into a Precure. Being so similar, personality-wise, they get along very well. [[Akagi Akemi|'Akagi Akemi']]: Yua's older sister, who has taken care of her since they were very young. She lives with her atop of her beauty salon. [[Ozawa Hideki|'Ozawa Hideki']]: Yua's future brother-in-law, who she lives with. He is a very kind person who she gets along with, but she sometimes resents him. [[Akagi Riko|'Akagi Riko']]: Yua's mother, who is currently working overseas. [[Akagi Osamu|'Akagi Osamu']]: Yua's father, who is currently working overseas. Etymology Akagi (赤城) means "Red Castle" or "Red Tree". Yua (結愛) means "Binding Love". Her name can mean "Binding Red Love Castle" or "Binding Red Love Tree". Cure Cutesy: Yua's Cure alias is a name her fairy Marbles gave her. Gallery Trivia * She always carries around her portable game console. Category:Cures Category:BBPC Cures Category:BBPC Characters Category:Boing Boing! Precure